


Safe Travels

by murdergatsby



Series: Winter Storm 2019 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, On the Run, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Will kisses Hannibal in an effort to blend.





	Safe Travels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecterisms/gifts).



> Had requests open today to celebrate the snow I'm getting here at home, and recieved a lovely request from the ever-supportive [lecterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecterisms/) to write something -hannigram, and -gay.
> 
> Check, check.
> 
> I hope you like this goofy little thing I've crafted ♡

They just had this _look_ about them. They radiated it. Down the busy walkway, with fear in their eyes, two men in white and blue uniforms barreled their way aimlessly towards them. Their hands twitched nervously at their sides, and each step brought their shoulders broader and lower. They were preparing themselves for an attack.

They had just been told _they_ might be there- cutting their way through the airport with fake IDs and fake passports. They were looking for the faces they had already been shown, time and time again. _If_ they saw them, they'd know them. It would all be over.

With an inhale shaped like _‘Hannibal,’_ Will took his body up against the wall beside them, intentionally colliding with Hannibal and taking him to the wall, too.

Hannibal allowed it, and disappeared under Will's form. He moved to be as flat as possible, and as still as Will was requesting. He let Will hold him in place.

“We are much more suspicious this way.” Hannibal observed. He heard security's footsteps nearing. He wondered if, even if they did see and recognize them, whether they would be bold enough to do anything about it.

An unconfident exhale escaped Will's lungs, as he made an attempt to shake the nervous energy from his mind. _Think clearly._ His next move was to bring his lips into Hannibal's, with a careful hand on his jaw to lead him.

Hannibal kissed him back, and allowed things to play out as fate had forced.

They looked like a couple, happy and natural. They seemed to have side-barred their travels to find a semi-private location, off to the side and out of the way. They probably had a connecting flight to catch, and just wanted a moment with each other before boarding the uncomfortable plane that was due their check-in.

It was normal. It was not worth noticing. The tense authority passed them by without a second glance. The tension settled.

Hannibal waited for Will to pull away, even being the first aware that the men had let them be.

Of all the things he could have chosen to do… _ah well, at least it's over with. At least it worked._

“Sorry.” Will stammered, letting Hannibal off the wall. He stood back up on his own, with a blush on his cheeks that made eye contact impossible.

Hannibal considered commenting on it directly

“You need to let yourself trust this,” Hannibal explained. He reached forward and let the back of his fingers brush through the curl of Will’s hair. “If we're going to get through it.”

It took Will a moment to fully collect himself. He turned back to Hannibal with a low gaze, and a deep plead in his eyes.

 _Fear. Embarrassment._ Nothing Hannibal was unfamiliar with when it came to Will's feelings of protection and possession, in regards to him.

“They can’t touch us.” Hannibal added, with unwavering confidence.

“I know.” Will agreed, only to benefit of passing time. Stress still bubbled inside of him, pressed only down by the newly-tapped want to keep Hannibal against this wall forever. “I just don't want them to try.”


End file.
